


songs for a sunday

by monffee



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monffee/pseuds/monffee
Summary: the way nakajima think is what he felt and he needed to control it. he left his cold heart in the city, starting a new and it was supposed to be good.yamada were afraid of the moonlight and nakajima walked him home through the woods, for every single night of his life if only he could, he swore.





	1. black coffee

sometimes, some hearts, leave blind.

 

most days, he forgets the cause of his regrets. his mind clouds up, like a raging storm in a quiet atmosphere. it was seasons ago ー where leaves are yellow as they should ー when he met him for the first time, yamada ryosuke.

 

it’s 3 am to morning. nakajima steps beneath the drizzle, he zipped his jacket and puts his hands on each pocket for warmth. his eyelids heavy, his mouth still feels bitter from the black coffee and a few cigarettes he had earlier at _prudence._ he had tried, to rid of this feeling he has for him. but the task was way too impossible for him to do, he knows that. he knows that all too damn well, especially at night when everything sounds so awfully quiet he heard nothing but his own heartbeats and it hurts, it hurts so much. it hurts to remember his face, his pretty eyes, his breathtakingly beautiful smile, and his voice.

 

that angelic voice that he longed equally as much. but he can do nothing about it, can’t he? he couldn’t even do anything back then. just kept his mouth and feelings shut and did nothing, nothing at all. so, he just deals with this for the past four winters with all the things he never gets to tell yamada still glooming in his mind. if only, if only.

 

light rain falling in this old town, he could almost hear the sound of ancient songs yamada used to lulled him before sleep in between fine drops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at first i wasn't going to post this, because i'm not even sure if this one is good enough. but to think about it, i have never tried writing mini-series for yutoyama and honestly, i really want to give it a shot (shy laughs) this is actually a longer version from the one that i made for the 30days project.
> 
> i'm very bad at updating regularly and writing has been really hard these past few months. i hope it'll turn out fine since i have almost zero confident with how this story's going to unfold (T_T) please don't expect anything from this, you might feeling betrayed later (nervous laughs) / written on april 2nd, 2017


	2. soft cerulean eyes

yellow hearts and the dust of september are some things nakajima remembered the most that day. riding his uncle horse down the hills on the country-side for hours was not enough for him to simply running away from all the regrets ー the past, all the wrong things he did, all the people he had hurt and from all the suffocating feelings he held in his empty heart for the last two months of his life in tokyo. but here, he could finally breathe again.

 

_“useless!”_

_“crazy bastard!”_

_“asshole!”_

 

he took their words for gospel. noises and shapes appeared in his head like faceless blurs. he felt himself losing control, thus he screamed to let out an ache inside of him. it was too deep to reach, too cold to feel. he gave up to heal it. almost.

 

still, in his gloomy state, his ears suddenly caught a soothing melody from afar. it sounds like all the birds and winds played in tune with someone’s beautiful voice so purely harmonious his mind felt at ease, he followed it through.

 

there he saw him. someone no more than 1.6 meters with blonde braids hair and long tartan coat. the song’s magical it warmed his deep blue heart. he took a deep breath to enjoy the melodious sounds until he saw a herd of cows is coming near that little guy. he was still singing, but softer.

 

 _just what on earth?_ he thought. he had never witnessed anything like this before.

 

he wanted nothing but to come closer, to listen more to that innocent tunes. but, the song has stopped and replaced with a cheerful laughter. nakajima could see him stroking some of the cows, talking to them.

 

the little guy spun his body around, dancing joyfully in a circle before stopping at once as he sensed someone else was watching him ー even tried to hide behind the biggest cow. and for some unknown, probably even ridiculous reasons, nakajima dismounted from the horse, gave it some gentle pats before walking towards the beauty before his eyes.

 

one. two. forty-eight steps.

 

he counted them as he made his way through the cows. he could smell something like apple pie and cinnamons coming from this little guy when they’re only two steps away from each other, it strangely healed his tired body from all the horse riding he did this afternoon. “what was that?” the unfriendly question slipping from his lips. nakajima wasn’t that much of a soft talker after all. he was an asshole, a calamity and all those bad names you could give to someone, or so he believed.

 

his voice was rough, indeed. but there hides a tranquility in it, making the smaller looked down at the dead leaves beneath their feet. “what?” he asked just barely loud enough to be heard through all the noises from the excited cows around him. around them.

 

“all of this.” nakajima watched as the tiny particles of dust dance in the afternoon sunlight over his braided hair.

 

“it’s _kulning_.” each syllable that dripped from his mouth carried a gentle smoothness, thus nakajima took this as an opportunity to get closer until they’re only a step away. he leaned down a little and whispered a few centimeters above his head, “hm? can’t hear you.”

 

the shorter guy took a step backward hurriedly, his cheeks tinted with a faint pink hue, eyes glittered with tender confusion and were still glued to his boots.

 

“did i scare you?”

 

the beautiful guy nodded his head in honesty, “you’re too close.”

 

he still spoke quietly, so quietly.

 

“sorry about that. it’s just, your voice is too soft. i barely hear you.” for the first time since he came here a week ago, nakajima let out a heartfelt grin seeing him pout.

 

“i am nakajima yuto, by the way.”

 

“huh?” soft cerulean eyes finally met his dark and sharp one. it blinked innocently second after.

 

autumn felt so alive in his chest.

 

and for all the ghosts in the hills, nakajima swore that it was the most beautiful orbs he had ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! it’s me again (shy grins) i feel super nervous updating this series, i don’t even know if i still have the courage to continue writing this (nervous laughs) 
> 
> and i’m re-reading the yye fics to get motivated. they’re all so lovely <3<3


End file.
